Get Married
by babyqo
Summary: [CHAP 5 IS UP!] "Luhan, bukannya tadi kau juga mau menciumku? Kenapa kau jadi kaget seperti ini?"/"Tampaknya dia tidak mengenaliku. Pria yang polos,"/"Minseok-ssi, hati-hati. Terima kasih dengan es krimnya."/Hunhan Krisbaek. Yaoi. Marriage life! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Get Merried

Pair: difokuskan pada HunHan

Warning: Typo(s)! AU! Etc...

Summary: Diusianya yang masih belia, Luhan harus rela dinikahi oleh sang maniak game, Sehun karena sebuah kecelakaan! Inilah kisah pernikahan mereka yang tak terduga./ "Lagipula walau kita seranjang pun aku tak akan menyentuhmu walau itu hanya seujung rambutmu, jadi kau tak usah khawatir,"/A HunHan fanfiction! Yaoi! RnR?

.

.

.

.

Aku hanya bisa menangis meratapi hidupku, aku tidak menyangka diusiaku yang bahkan belum genap 17 tahun aku harus mengakhiri masa lajangku. Ini tidak benar, aku bahkan masih bersekolah kenapa ini harus terjadi. aku hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati dan menangis, aku mengutuk semua orang yang hari itu tersenyum padaku walau aku rasa senyum itu pun tidak tulus dan tentu saja aku ingin sekali meninju wajah pria yang menikahiku tapi aku menahannya. Aku menahan karna aku tau ini bukan waktu yang tepat,

"Oh Sehun, awas saja kau." kesalku dalam hati.

Setelah acara pernikahan yang sangat sangat sederhana itu berakhir, aku bergegas masuk kekamarku dan mengunci mengganti gaunku–Jangan tanyakan kenapa, karena aku menyamar menjadi wanita agar penghulu tidak curiga–, menghapus riasan diwajahku, kemudian aku melanjutkan tangisanku, aku ingin menangis saja hari ini. Aku benci ayah dan ibuku, aku benci Oh Sehun dan aku paling benci diriku. kalau saja saat itu aku bisa menahan diriku tentu saja saat ini aku masih di sekolah, belajar bersama teman-temanku, bukannya bolos karna harus melangsungkan pernikahan. Aku bahkan tidak melihat teman-temanku memberi selamat padaku karna pernikahan ini hanya diketahui oleh keluargaku dan keluarga mahluk sialan itu. Musnah sudah impianku menikah di kapal pesiar mewah, kemudian berbulan madu ke Hawai dan saat resepsi semua teman-temanku datang membawakan hadiah-hadiah yang indah. Aku melangsungkan pernikahanku diruang tamu rumah ku sendiri dan tentunya tanpa bulan madu karna besok aku masih harus bersekolah, pernikahan ini benar-benar dirahasiakan, karna jika pihak sekolah tahu, aku dan Sehun bisa dikeluarkan.

"Luhan-ah.. buka pintunya." panggil ibuku dari luar.

"Aku mau sendirian." sahutku disertai tangisan

"Apa-apaan kau ini, cepat buka sebelum kami dobrak." seru ibuku lagi.

Aku bergegas membuka pintu, "Kenapa sih Ibu? aku hanya ingin sendirian, biasanya kau membiarkanku!" protesku sambil mencoba menutup lagi pintunya.

"Ya, itu dulu sebelum kau menikah, sekarang bukan lagi, ini juga kamar Sehun," kata ibuku menerobos masuk.

"Ayo Sehun masuklah semoga kau bisa betah disini." aku mendengar ayahku berkata seperti itu pada Sehun.

"Er..baiklah." kata Sehun sambil menundukkan wajahnya, dia tidak berani melihatku karna aku menatapnya dengan ambisi ingin membunuh.

"Kalau dia tidur disini, BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TIDUR?" teriakku.

"Kau tidur saja seperti biasa, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini sih, kalian kan sudah menikah, jadi sudah sewajarnya kalau kalian sekamar!" desis ibuku.

"Kalian orang tua macam apa, teganya kalian melakukan ini padaku!" tukasku kali ini dengan berurai air mata.

"Yaa, kau berani berkata seperti itu, kemarin kau juga sudah tidur bersamanya kenapa sekarang malah tidak mau," ibuku menyahut. "Sekarang kalian sudah menikah, jadi lakukanlah apa yang kalian mau." katanya lagi.

"Ibu, sudah kukatakan kalau kemarin itu kecelakaan, aku dan Sehun tidak melakukan apapun, kami hanya tertidur, tidak lebih, anakmu ini masih suci Ibu, percayalah padaku!" kataku masih sambil menangis.

"Ya, itu katamu, tapi yang kami lihat tidak seperti itu, kenapa kau tidur dalam keadaan tidak berpakaian seperti itu, dikamar seorang pria lagi," sahut ibuku.

"Ibu, sudah kujelaskan berkali-kali, saat itu panas sekali, dia tidak punya pendingin ruangan, dan aku mabuk saat itu." belaku sementara ayah dan Sehun hanya memperhatikan pertengkaran kami seakan mereka sedang melihat pertandingan bola.

"Ya, sudah jelas kau salah, kau mabuk padahal masih dibawah umur, menginap dikamar pria, kemudian tidak memakai pakaian, ibu mana yang tidak malu melihat putranya berkelakuan seperti itu, sekarang tanggung resikonya, kalian ibu nikahkan, agar kalian bisa lebih bertanggung jawab lagi." bentak ibuku sambil meninggalkan kamarku.

"Ya sudah, ayah akan menyiapkan makan malam," akhirnya ayah mengeluarkan suaranya. Sehun kau mau tetap disini atau kembali kebawah berpamitan dengan orang tuamu, sepertinya mereka akan pulang sore ini." Pintah ayah kepada Sehun.

"Ya, saya akan kebawah paman." Sehu menyahut sopan.

"Hahaha. apa-apaan kau ini, panggil aku ayah saja, kau kan sudah menjadi anakku".

" Er,…eh baiklah a-a-ayah "kata Sehun sambil tersipu malu.

"Nah begitu kan lebih enak didengar. Luhan ayo kau juga turun, mertuamu akan pulang, sekalian kau meminta maaf pada mereka, perkataanmu tadi pasti didengar mereka." Tangannya bergerak merangkul pundakku.

"Ayah..." tangisku.

"Sudahlah kau jangan seperti ini, mana putri ayah yang selalu ceria?" Aku mencoba tersenyum, tetapi saat melihat wajah Sehun yang memuakkan itu membuat senyum diwajahku pudar. Kutatap sehun dengan tajan sehingga dia menjadi salah tingkah.

"Hahaha, kalian berdua ini," rupa ayah memperhatikan itu, dia kemudian merangkul sehun dengan tangan kirinya dan aku dengan tangan kanannya, kami pun keluar kamar dan kembali kelantai bawah bertiga. dilantai bawah aku melihat orang tua Sehun dan saudara laki-lakinya. Mata mereka–Atau mungkin hanya ibunya terlihat berkaca-kaca, sepertinya mereka pun bersedih karna tidak menyangka putranya akan menikah secepat itu.

Aku melihat Sehun memeluk ayahnya kemudian ibu dan kakaknya, lama sekali saat dia memeluk ibunya, dan saat itulah kulihat sang ibu menangis "Baik-baiklah kau sekarang, kau harus patuh dengan mertuamu, jangan sering-sering bertengkar dengan istrimu, telponlah ibu setiap hari, jangan lupakan itu, ibu sangat menyayangimu nak." pesan nyonya Oh dan dijawab dengan anggukan sehun.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu," sahut tuan Oh.

"Hati-hati ayah, ibu, hyung." Ucap sehun.

Dia hanya bisa menatap kepergian keluarganya, ingin rasanya dia ikut dengan mereka, tetapi itu jelas tidak mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan? kenapa kau malah berbaring disini." jeritku sembari mendorong sehun hingga ia terjungkal jatuh dari ranjang. Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Waktunya untuk tidur,

"Aku lelah. aku ingin beristirahat. kenapa kau tega sekali mendorongku?" sahut Sehun sambil berusaha bangkit.

"Ya, tetapi bukan tidur di ranjangku." teriakku.

"Tapi tak ada tempat lain untukku tidur" Sehun berujar tenang. "Lagipula walau kita seranjang pun aku tak akan menyentuhmu walau itu hanya seujung rambutmu, jadi kau tak usah khawatir," katanya kali ini sambil berusaha berbaring di tempatnya tadi. "Jangan ribut, aku mau tidur." Dia kemudian dengan santai berbaring di sebelahku. Sialan. Bisa-bisanya dia tidur padahal aku masih mau bertengkar dengannya.

"Untuk apa kau menggunakan penutup mata seperti itu? aku juga suka tidur dalam keadaan gelap." Sahutku sambil mematikan lampu.

Aku pun berbaring, kalau saja hari itu aku tidak mabuk.

.

.

.

.

.

**Flashback ****two****days****ago**

Malam itu aku, Sehun ,dan teman-teman klub teater sedang berpesta karna suksesnya drama kami, aku adalah ketua klub teater sekaligus penulis skenario, sedangkan Sehun adalah bendahara klub, hari itu kami berpesta di tempat karaoke, bernyanyi dan tertawa bersama.

"Luhan, masa kita berpesta hanya seperti ini sih? kurang asyik." seru Jongin saat itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita memesan minuman?" sarannya.

"Kita belum cukup umur untuk minum alkohol," sahut Sehun.

"Ah, Oh Sehun kau polos sekali, tidak apa-apa! lagipula pemilik tempat ini adalah pamanku, kita pasti bisa mendapat minuman! aku rasa kalian setuju kan sama pendapatku. Benarkan?" ajak Jongin kepada teman-teman yang lain.

"SETUJU!" dan benar saja ajakan Jongin diterima dengan senang hati.

"Ya, ini saat yang tepat. ayo teman-teman kita minum shoju, aku rasa bukan masalah besar jika kita hanya minum sebotol." sahutku,

"Bendahara, kau tak usah khawatir. kita tidak akan menggunakan uang klub untuk membayar minuman, aku yang akan traktir kalian, asal, satu orang hanya minum satu botol ya!" Kataku diiringi sorakan senang mereka.

Kami pun melanjutkan pesta dengan bersulang shoju. karna itu pertama kalinya kami minum alcohol, kami pun mabuk bahkan saat air dibotol belum habis.

"Ash.. kalian ini payah sekali." remeh Jongin

"Hei Sehun, kau tampaknya tidak begitu mabuk. kau antar ketua kerumahnya, biar aku urus teman-teman yang lain," pinta Jongin pada Sehun,

"Kenapa harus aku? kau kan bias." Tolak sehun, "Kalian kan cukup dekat, jadi kau sajalah." elak Jongin, dan Sehunpun dengan terpaksa menerimanya.

"Luhan, rumahmu dimana?" tanya Sehun sambil membopongku, "Rumahku disurga, akulah Cinderella haya..haya…Wentoria..Wenteoria…Bo Beep Bo Beep yuhu..." Seruku tak jelas. Tampak sekali kalau aku peminum yang buruk.

"Sial. kau ini tidak bisa minum tapi malah berlagak. kau membuatku repot. bagaimana ini? aku sudah ngantuk sekali!" jerit Sehun kesal.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi! daripada kau kutinggal di jalan, aku akan mengajakmu ke apartemenku." Putusnya.

Sehun tinggal sendirian di seoul karena dikampung halamannya tidak ada SMA yang bisa membuatnya diterima di Universitas Seoul. orang tuanya sangat ingin dia diterima disana sebab itu lah dia terpaksa tinggal sendiri di kamar yang hanya berukuran 4×3 meter yang jika dimusim dingin akan sangat dingin dan di musim panas akan sangat panas. dia menjadi anak yang mandiri dan pintar menghitung uang karna jika tidak begitu dia akan kesulitan mengatur hidupnya. Sehun sendiri adalah anak terpintar di sekolah ku, dialah yang mendapat nilai tertinggi saat ujian masuk, dan bertahan saat ujian kenaikan kelas. aku dan Sehun sudah sekelas sejak tingkat satu dan sekarang kami ditingkat 2, aku mengajaknya bergabung dengan klub ku karna aku tau dia sangat pintar mengatur uang. Sejak Sehun bergabung klub teater tidak pernah mengalami krisis uang, Sehun sendiri menerima ajakanku karna di klub teater dia bisa memakai computer sesuka hatinya. dia sangat menyukai game computer, tetapi karna dia tidak bisa membawa computer dirumahnya ke Seoul, dia mengalami penderitaan dan dia bahagia sekali saat aku mengajaknya bergabung.

"Ah~ panas sekali kamarmu Sehun!" keluhku setengah sadar. Saat ini memang awal musim panas dan kamar Sehun benar-benar panas. "Kau tidak usah mengeluh seperti itu, aku saja bisa bertahan." Ujar sehun sembari menurunkanku dari gendongannya. "Ah~ aku tidak tahan!" jeritku. Dengan sangat kepayahan kubuka satu persatu kancing kemejaku.

"Y-Yak apa-apaan ini? yang kau lakukan?! Yak pakai bajumu." teriak Sehun sambil tangannya menahan gerakan 'membuka kancing baju'ku. Namun sayangnya tidak berhasil. Kini tubuhku topless. "Hoek–" dengan tidak elitnya aku muntah pada bajunya.

"Kau mengotori kamarku!" teriak sehun histeris. "Aku ngantuk, selamat tidur." Ujarku membaringkan tubuhku di lantai kayunya.

"Hei jangan tidur dulu! Bantu aku membersihkan muntahmu! Yak! Arghh menjijikkan sekali!" Sehun saat itu menarikku dan kemudian aku justru muntah lagi dibajunya. "benar-benar sialan kau." Rutuk sehun.

"Aku bahkan baru membeli baju ini kemarin. kenapa justru kau muntahi?!" kemudian Sehun membuka bajunya, dia hanya mengenakan kaos dalam dan kemudian membersihkan bekas muntahku,

"Padahal aku lelah sekali, kau benar-benar jahat Luhan." kesalnya, setelah membersihkan muntah ku. Namun nampaknya kantuknya sudah tidak bisa ditunda lagi sehingga ia jatuh tertidur di kakiku.

Dan paginya kehebohan itu terjadi. Entah bagaimana caranya orang tua ku tau kalau aku menginap dikamar Sehun dan mereka bisa membuka pintunya, mereka memergoki kami sedang tidur dalam keadaan yang benar-benar tidak elit dan seketika itu juga mereka menghubungi orang tua Sehun. orang tua Sehun di kampung pun segera melesat ke seoul dan berdiskusi dengan orang tua ku. Hasil diskusinya pun mengejutkan, mereka memutuskan untuk menikahkan Sehun dengan ku. mereka tidak peduli dengan penjelasan kami. Kami benar-benar menikah karna kecelakaan dan mulai saat itu kehidupan kami pun berubah.

Ya, inilah kisah pernikahan kami yang benar-benar tidak terduga.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END?

Hai... saya kembali lagi dengan FF baru saya. Maaf gaje .-. namun segaje-gajenya FF ini, saya dengan sangat memohon untuk menyumbangkan walaupun hanya satu dua kata di kotak review. Review anda sangat berarti dan dapat mengobarkan semangat saya (?) melanjutkan FF ini ._.


	2. Chapter 2

Get Married

Pair: Krisbaek, Hunhan (Akan bertambah seiring dengan bertambahnya chapter)

Warning: Typo(s)! Yaoi! AU! Etc...

.

.

.

.

"Luhan... Luhan... Bangun Luhan! Nanti terlambat ke sekolah. Ayo Luhan bangun!" seruan seseorang berhasil menyadarkan luhan dari mimpi indahnya. Dia kenal suara ini. Suara sehun.

"Aaaahhh… Lima menit lagi," gumam luhan sambil memeluk lebih erat gulingnya.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun sekarang, aku akan panggil Eomma sekarang juga dan aku akan memakan pisangmu. Ayo cepat bangun!" Kali ini Sehun memukul tangannya lebih keras.

"AH! Sakit Sehun!" Jerit luhan yang akhirnya bangkit terduduk, "Kau tidak bisa membangunkanku dengan cara lebih lembut ya? Dan jangan sentuh makananku, kalau kau tak ingin menyesali hidupmu," ancam luhan.

"Aku tak peduli. Siapa cepat dia yang DAPAT. Aku tunggu di meja makan 10 menit. Jika kau tak siap dalam waktu itu, jangan harap kau kusisakan," Kali ini Sehun yang balik mengancamnya.

Sehun kemudian meninggalkan 'istri'nya. Sebelumnya luhan sempat melihatnya yang sudah siap dengan seragam musim panasnya, sementara luhan masih berpiyama. Luhan bergegas bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Kemudian mencuci muka, berkumur dan menggosok gigi lalu mengganti pakaiannya. Dia akan terlambat jika mandi dulu. Syukur Luhan telah menyiapkan buku-buku pelajarannya tadi malam. Tak lupa dia menyemprotkan pewangi keseluruh tubuhnya. "Hmm… Walau tak mandi, aku masih tetap terlihat tampan. Hahaha," pujinya pada diri sendiri saat mematut dirinya di cermin, "Yaks, aku siap."

Dengan sigap pria keturunan china itu pun menuju ruang makan. Di meja makan terlihat tuan dan nyonya Xi juga Sehun sedang menyantap sarapan paginya.

"Seperti biasa kau cepat sekali berdandan, pasti kau tidak mandi kan, Luhan?" selidik tuan Xi.

"Huh, Appa tega sekali menuduhku," sungut luhan sembari mengambil makanan favoritnya, pisang. "Tak sampai 10 menit kan Sehun? Bhebhebhebhe..." Luhan berujar sambil memakan pisang.

"JOROK." tutur Sehun pendek dan tanpa rasa berdosa.

Luhan sudah bersiap siap melemparkan piring ke wajah Sehun tetapi dengan sigap tuan Xi berhasil menangkap tangannya. "Pengantin baru jangan sering-sering bertengkar! Ayo Luhan, cepat habiskan makananmu," titah tuan Xi.

"Aku sudah selesai, Appa," ujar Sehun.

"Kalo begitu ayo kita berangkat, Sehun," tuan Xi dan Sehun berdiri berdiri.

"Luhan, kami berangkat duluan. Seperti biasa kau berangkat dengan Eommamu, ya!" ucap tuan Xi dibarengi dengan belaian tangannya pada surai anak semata wayangya.

Sejak Luhan dan Sehun menikah sebulan yang lalu, beginilah rutinitas mereka setiap pagi. Sehun sekarang menggantikan nyonya Xi untuk membangunkan Luhan, dan tuan Xi selalu mengantarnya ke sekolah setiap hari. Mereka tidak berangkat bersama untuk menghindari kecurigaan orang-orang atas hubungan mereka. Penikahan mereka masih dirahasiakan, juga belum didaftarkan ke Negara, jadinya di sekolah Luhan tetap menggunakan nama keluarganya, Xi Luhan. Bukannya menjadi Oh Luhan. Suatu hari nyonya Xi pernah berkata jika dia tidak suka melihat luhan memarahi Sehun, padahal nyonya Xi tak tahu betapa dinginnya sikap Sehun kepada luhan, ya setidaknya begitu menurut Luhan. Luhan berpendapat di sekolah Sehun sekali pun tak pernah menegurnya, bahkan luhan melihat sehun berusaha sejauh mungkin darinya. Itu membuat luhan sakit hati dengan sikap sehun tersebut. Saat mereka hanya berdua di kamar pun sikap dingin sehun tak hilang. Dia hanya masuk kekamarnya jika sudah ingin tidur dan ketika berbaring, dia langsung terlelap. Tak ada itikad baik dari sehun untuk menyapa luhan dan berkata manis.

.

.

.

.

"Ah... Apa aku salah masuk kompleks ya? Kenapa rumahnya belum ketemu juga?" gumam seorang pria manis, Baekhyun namanya.

Ketika dia sibuk mengamati berbagai deretan rumah di sekelilingnya, ia dikejutkan dengan tepukan pelan di bahunya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya seorang pria muda kepada Baekhyun. Dia tertegun melihat pria itu, benar-benar tampan dan tinggi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya pria itu lagi.

"Ah, Tidak. Maksudku... aku baik-baik saja. Bisakah kau membantuku menemukan rumah ini? Kumohon," pinta Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan selembar kertas kecil berisi alamat yang ditujunya.

"Ah, aku tau. Ayo ikut aku!" ajak pria itu sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun menurut dan mengikuti kemana pun pria itu pergi.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang. Eomma, aku lapar." Pulang sekolah Luhan langsung menuju ruang keluarga untuk menonton televisi.

"Aku pulang." sapa Sehun tak lama kemudian.

"Sehun, akhirnya kau datang. Tadi pagi setelah kau berangkat sekolah, Eommamu menelpon. Katanya saudara sepupumu akan datang kemari hari ini, tapi dari tadi Eomma tunggu dia belum datang juga. Kau bisa tanyakan lagi ke Eommamu kapan kira-kira sepupumu itu sampai, jadi kita bisa menjemputnya," ujar Nyonya Xi.

"Baiklah," sahut Sehun. Dia pun menelpon Nyonya Oh. Dia menelpon tak lama, setelah menutup telpon dia bergegas ke dapur mendatangi Nyonya Xi.

"Jadi seharusnya dia sudah sampai tadi pagi?"Tanya Nyonya Xi pada Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk kemudian berkata, "Dia berangkat dengan kapal kemarin sore. Jadi harusnya sudah sampai. Eomma, apa kita tidak perlu melapor ke polisi sekarang?" tanyanya terlihat sangat cemas.

Suara bel membuyarkan lamunan mereka berdua.

"Nah, itu mungkin dia," kata Nyonya Xi.

Sehun pun bergegas ke ruang depan untuk membuka pintu. Ketika dia melihat siapa dibalik pintu, dia sangat senang. Hilang sudah rasa cemasnya.

"Baekhyun hyung, syukurlah kau datang juga," tukas Sehun sambil memeluk baekhyun. "Kenapa baru sampai? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah tiba tadi pagi?" kali ini Sehun mengajak Baekhyun masuk.

"Jadi ini, kakak sepupumu, Sehun? Kau manis sekali," puji Nyonya Xi sambil merangkul baekhyun.

Luhan pun bergegas melihatnya. Dan luhan pikir memang dia sangat manis, lebih tepatnya kepolosannya yang membuatnya terlihat manis.

"Hyung, Ini istriku, Xi Luhan," kata Sehun memperkenalkan Luhan. Luhan terkejut mendengar Sehun berkata seperti itu, ini partama kalinya dia menyebut Luhan sebagai istrinya. Baekhyun yang semula hanya diam langsung tersenyum dan memeluk Luhan.

"adik ipar, senang mengenalmu. adikku sangat beruntung memiliki istri semanis dirimu. Sebenarnya saat kalian menikah, aku sangat ingin datang. Tapi sayang nenek sedang sakit, jadi aku harus menjaganya dirumah,"tuturnya, "Oya, aku membawa oleh-oleh dari rumah."

"Ehm...," dehem seorang pria yang dari tadi diam saja memperhatikan mereka. Baekhyun yang melihatnya langsung terdiam ditempat.

"Ahjussi, sedang apa kau kemari?" Tanya Luhan pada pria itu yang tak lain adalah pamannya,Yifan.

sapa Nyonya Xi. "Tumben kau datang? Hey, bungkusan apa di belakangmu itu? Bawaanmu banyak sekali, kau diusir dari asramamu lagi ya?" Nyonya Xi melongok kebelakang Yifan.

"Aku tidak diusir, aku sendiri yang ingin keluar. Di sana membosankan. Lebih baik aku tinggal seru," kata Yifan.

"Aku merasa ada hal yang tidak menyenangkan dari kata-katamu itu, Ahjussi," kata Luhan curiga.

"Jangan cepat mencurigaiku seperti itu keponakanku tersayang. Hari ini aku sudah berbuat baik, aku yang menemukan pria manis itu sedang tersesat saat kemari. Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku. Aku sudah menyelamatkan kakak iparmu," kata Yifan lagi.

"Terima kasih, Ahjussi," ucap Sehun.

"Ah... Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Cukup Gege saja," pinta Yifan.

"Mana boleh seperti itu. Kau itu pamanku," sewot Luhan.

" Pernikahan kalian kan belum sah. Jadi selama itu, aku tidak mau dia menyebutku ahjussi," sahut Yifan lagi sambil berlalu. "Noona, kamarku masih tetap 'kan?"

"Iya," jawab Nyonya Xi, "Baekhyun, kau juga masuklah kekamarmu. Mandilah dulu lalu makan malam bersama kami. Ok?" kata nyonya Xi lagi.

"Baiklah," Baekhyun menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan menunjukkan kamarmu. Sehun, kau angkat barang bawaan Baekhyun hyung ya!" pinta Luhan.

"Ok," sahut Sehun yang tampak senang sekali dengan kedatangan sepupunya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bertemu dengan pamanku dimana? Apa dia tidak mengerjaimu?"Tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun saat berada di kamar.

"Luhan, hyung, aku akan membantu Eomma di dapur," kata sehun setelah meletakkan barang-barang baekhyun di kamar, "Kau baik-baiklah disini, Hyung!" katanya sambil menepuk pelan pundak baekhyun. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan baekhyun.

Sehun benar-benar memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut, entah kenapa terbersit rasa iri dihati Luhan. "Jadi, ahjussi tidak mengerjaimu kan, hyung?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Tidak," sahutnya. Ada perasaan takut saat dia menjawabnya.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak bohong?" Luhan masih tidak percaya.

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa," Baekhyun berusaha menegaskan. Luhan mencurigai ada yang disembunyikannya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin mengeluh dengan apa yang dilakukan Yifan padanya hari ini, tetapi dia takut tidak ada yang mempercayainya. Yifan benar-benar mengerjainya hari ini. Baekhyun mengira Yifan akan membantunya, ternyata Yifan justru mengajaknya berjalan-jalan. Bahkan mereka berjalan sampai ke bandara Incheon. Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis sampai akhirnya Yifan mengajaknya kembali ke tempat mereka bertemu pertama kali. Ternyata saat Baekhyun menanyakan alamat pada Yifan, justru sebenarnya alamat yang dituju hanya tersisa satu rumah saja dari tempat Baekhyun berdiri. Ia kesal karena telah terpedaya. Tapi ia takut menceritakan masalah ini kepada keluarga Luhan.

"Ya sudah kalau hyung tak ingin cerita," kata Luhan menyerah, "Hyung itu sebenarnya ada hubungan apa dengan Sehun?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Aku anak dari kakak Eomma sehun. Tetapi orang tuaku telah tiada sejak aku berusia 5 tahun, jadi orang tua sehun lah yang merawatku. Memangnya sehun tak pernah menceritakannya padamu?" tanyanya.

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun tak pernah sekalipun bercerita tentang kelurganya pada Luhan .Jangankan bercerita, ketika mereka berbicara pun tidak ada isinya. Mereka lebih sering betengkar dibanding berbincang.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang membaca buku sambil berbaring ketika Sehun masuk ke kamar. Luhan melihatnya tersenyum. Sangat manis hingga dengan cepat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya. Tak ingin Sehun melihat wajahnya yang merona hanya karena melihatnya tersenyum.

"Kenapa belum tidur? Besok kau pasti akan susah lagi dibangunkan," sewot Sehun.

"Kau sendiri? Biasanya jam 10 kau sudah tidur, tapi ini sudah lewat 1 jam," serang Luhan balik.

"Aku tadi berbincang dengan Baekhyun hyung, jadi lupa waktu deh. Hehehe," sahutnya sambil tertawa.

"Kau tampak bahagia sekali sejak dia datang," Luhan berujar.

"Kau juga akan merasakan hal yang sama jika kau bertemu dengan saudara yang sudah lama tak kau temui," sahut Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun kali ini. "Aku baru kali ini melihatmu seperti ini, kau benar-benar berbeda," aku Luhan.

"Aku memang seperti ini, hanya saja kau yang tidak menyadarinya." Sehun balas menatap Luhan.

"Tidak. Kau sangat dingin! Kau tak acuh padaku, tak pernah memperhatikanku, kau tidak menyukaiku kan?" sergah Luhan.

"Luhan, aku tak ingin kita bertengkar lagi. Aku lelah," sahut Sehun seraya mengambil penutup matanya. Luhan tau dia akan tidur sekarang. Maka dengan cepat Luhan menarik tangan Sehun dan memeluknya.

"L-Luhan, apa yang k-kau lakukan?" kaget Sehun. Jelas dia sangat heran dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Luhan.

"Ssstttt… Diamlah! Biarkan aku memelukmu kali ini," pinta Luhan.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," balas Sehun. Dia pun membalas pelukan Luhan. Luhan juga bisa merasakan tangan Sehun mengelus punggungnya.

"Aku tak pernah berniat mengacuhkanmu. Jika di sekolah aku tak pernah menyapamu, karena itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum kita menikah. Aku dan kau hanya berbicara saat rapat atau pertemuan klub. Aku hanya bertindak sewajar mungkin supaya tak ada yang curiga dengan hubungan kita," bisiknya ditelinga Luhan, dan Luhan baru sadar kalau suara Sehun benar-benar lembut.

"Luhan, apakah kau menyukaiku?" bisiknya lagi. Dengan cepat Luhan berusaha melepaskan pelukannya, tapi Sehun tak mau melepaskan.

"Jawablah!" paksa Sehun.

"Tidak. A-Aku , hanya sebatas teman. Tidak lebih!" tukas Luhan terbata-bata. Sehun benar-benar membuatnya terkejut, dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mendengar jawaban Luhan, Sehun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil penutup matanya.

"Selamat tidur, Luhan," ucapnya.

Dia meninggalkan Luhan tidur begitu saja, tanpa dia tahu jantung Luhan berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. 'Sehun apa-apaan kau ini?!' pekik Luhan dalam hati. Luhan benar-benar tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran suaminya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Author's Note: sebelumnya author mau berterima kasih pada readers yang me-review kemarin. Menurut salah satu readers, dia bilang kalau eomma Luhan nyebut luhan dengan 'putri'nya, nah author bakal jelasin nih. Jadi waktu itu author niat bikin FF ini GS. Pas udah dibuat part 1 nya, tiba-tiba author berubah pikiran buat bikin ini jadi yaoi. Jadiiii... author buat sedikit perubuhan di part 1, mungkin kata 'putri'nya gak sempet keganti.

Oke deh, jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan review ;;)


	3. Chapter 3

Pair: Priority HunHan

Warning: Typo(s)! Yaoi! AU! Etc...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan POV

Ini pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kakiku di tanah kelahiran Sehun, di pulau Jejudo. Butuh waktu yang panjang untuk sampai disini. Sepulangnya Baekhyun, setelah selama dua hari menginap di rumahku dua minggu yang lalu, Sehun setiap hari nampak gelisah dan akhirnya dia mengutarakan kegelisahannya pada orang tuaku saat malam sebelum hari pertama liburan musim panas. Dia sangat merindukan halmeoninya yang saat ini memang sedang sakit-sakitan. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika dia ingin pulang kampung, yang menjadi persoalan adalah dia benar-benar ingin menghabiskan seluruh liburan musim panasnya di sana, dan dia ingin aku ikut dengannya untuk mengenalkanku pada keluarganya.

3 atau 5 hari mungkin tak apa. Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan seluruh liburanku di sana, tetapi kedua orang tuaku mendukung keinginan Sehun dan aku dengan berat hati menuruti.

"Ahjumma, Sehun datang," teriak Baekhyun saat kami sampai di gerbang rumah. Tak lama kemudian keluarlah sesosok wanita paruh baya–Nyonya Oh yang segera menghampiri kami dan membantu membawakan tasku.

"Sehun, kau pulang nak?" sambut eomonim, dia segera memeluk Sehun dan nampaknya tidak memperdulikanku.

"Hhhh," desahku melihat pemandangan ibu dan anak itu. Aku memperhatikan bangunan rumah yang tampak kuno, entah sudah berapa ratus tahun rumah ini berdiri.

"Luhan, bagaimana perjalananmu? Wah, kau tampak kelelahan sekali. Aku senang akhirnya kau datang juga kemari," kata Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku sangat lelah . Bisa kau antar aku langsung kekamar? Kumohon..." pintaku memelas.

"Hahaha. Luhan, kau ini payah sekali," ejeknya yang hanya kubalas dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam pertama ku dengan keluarga Sehun berlangsung dengan kecanggungan menghadapi keluarga Sehun. Walau abeonim dan halmeoni menyambutku dengan hangat, tetapi tidak bagi eomonim. Ia malah dingin terhadapku, mungkin ia masih tersinggung dengan ucapanku saat hari pernikahan dulu. Tetapi pada akhirnya ketika aku hendak masuk kekamar untuk tidur, dia mengajakku bicara juga walau lebih tepatnya dia memerintahku untuk bangun cepat.

"Luhan, besok kau harus bangun jam 5 pagi. Kau harus membantuku!" perintahnya tegas.

Ah, pagi sekali! Dan aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala pasrah.

.

.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Luhan?" Tanya Sehun saat aku sedang mengatur alarm di jam wekernya. "Kau tidak lihat aku sedang mengatur alarmnya?" sahutku ketus.

"Ah,Tidak biasanya."

"Ini karna ibumu yang memintaku supaya bangun cepat."

Sehun mengambil jam wekernya dari tanganku, sepertinya dia tau kalau aku kesulitan mengatur alarmnya. "Mengatur ini saja kau tak bisa, bagaimana nanti kau bisa membantu ibuku. Lalu Untuk apa memakai weker? Kau kan punya ponsel. Atur saja alarm ponselmu! Lagipula barang ini sepertinya sudah mulai rusak."

"Oh, iya!" Aku menepuk jidatku. "Ah, kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini?" umpatku masih sambil memukul-mukul kepala, tetapi Sehun langsung menarik tanganku.

"Kau akan makin bodoh jika kebiasaan burukmu ini kaulakukan terus. Dan berhentilah mengatai dirimu bodoh, kau tidak sadar sedang mengutuk dirimu sendiri?" dia mulai menceramahiku.

"Baiklah! Tapi bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku? Kau mencengkramnya kuat sekali dan itu cukup menyakitkan."

"Ah, maaf."

"Tak apa. Aku tidur duluan, ya."

"Luhan-ah..."

"Kenapa?"

"Terima kasih. Kau mau ikut denganku kemari."

"Ehm... sama-sama." Dengan cepat aku menutup mataku. Sejak ia menanyakan perasaanku padanya waktu, aku mulai merasa cemas bila kami berada di suasana yang menurutku menuju ke arah romantis. Aku takut dia mulai bertindak aneh lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Hoaaammm..." Aku menguap lebar membuat Baekhyun tersenyum melihatku sementara eomonim berkacak pinggang. Wajahnya benar-benar menyeramkan, seakan aku pernah menyiramkan air panas kepadanya.

"Luhan-ah, kemari!" panggilnya dengan nada memerintah. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh aku mendatanginya.

"Kau bantu Baekhyun membersihkan kandang ayam, setelah itu cabuti semua rumput di belakang kandang, cepat kerjakan sekarang!"

"Ya?! M-Membersihkan kandang ayam dan mencabuti rumput?! Eomonim, kau bercanda?!" pekikku. Baekhyun dengan cepat menarik tanganku, menggiringku kekandang ayam karena sepertinya eomonim akan berteriak memarahiku. Oh, Baekhyun... Dia menyelamatkanku dari badai besar.

"Luhan, kau jangan berkata seperti itu lagi! Kau lihat kan wajah ahjumma? Kalau kau tidak kutarik, kau pasti sudah habis dimarahinya."

"Huh, Aku kan tidak pernah melakukan ini. Akh– bau sekali kandang ini!"

"Luhan-ah, maaf. Kau duduk saja di sana, biar aku yang membersihkan sendiri."

"Mana bisa begitu. Aku akan membantumu, pekerjaan akan lebih ringan jika dikerjakan bersama, kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Luhan. Kita bersih-bersih sekarang, kajja!" ajaknya.

"Let's do it!"

Kami bekerjasama membersihkan kandang dan mencabuti rumput, sungguh pekerjaan yang berat bagiku. Tetapi kulihat Baekhyun melakukannya dengan telaten, apa dia sering membersihkan ini sebelumnya?

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa seminggu sudah aku berada di sini. Aktivitasku benar-benar padat dirumah ini dan herannya aku mau melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang tidak pernah kulakukan sebelumnya di Seoul. Aku membantu mencuci, membersihkan rumah, membantu membersihkan halaman, memberikan makan hewan ternak, berkebun bahkan memasak. Dalam waktu seminggu aku berhasil menggelapkan kulitku! Luhan yang biasanya selalu bersantai, bangun jam 1 siang di saat libur, sekarang menjadi Luhan yang rajin dan yang selalu bangun pukul lima pagi. Eomma pasti akan langsung memekik girang jika dia melihatku seperti ini. Eomonim benar-benar mengerikan, dia mampu mengubahku dan aku benar-benar takut padanya. Melihatnya tersenyum pun aku takut, syukur ada Baekhyun yang selalu membantu dan mendengarkan curhatku. Tiba-tiba saja kami menjadi sangat akrab, sementara Sehun– Dia tidak pernah membantu. Dia menjadi anak emas di rumahnya. Yang dilakukannya sepanjang hari jika tidak membaca buku, pasti berada di depan komputernya. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, yang jelas aku tidak yakin dia sedang belajar.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah minggu keduaku di Jejudo, dan sekalipun aku tak di ijinkan keluar rumah, itu dikarenakan Eomonim tak habisnya menyuruhku. "Oh Tuhan... kenapa kau beri aku mertua sekejam dia?" keluhku dalam hati. Padahal aku sangat ingin mengelilingi pulau, di liburan kali ini aku sama sekali tidak bisa bertamasya. Orang tuaku justru sedang bersenang-senang di Okinawa. Aku sangat ingin mandi di Onsen! Hingga pada akirnya aku tidak tahan lagi, dengan segera aku bergegas ke kamar mengajak Sehun berbicara.

"Oh Sehun! Ajak aku jalan-jalan!"

"Baiklah," sahutnya, "Ayo siap-siap, kita pergi sekarang."

Aku terkejut dengan reaksi Sehun yang begitu cepat. Dalam hati aku berpikir, kenapa tidak kuajak dari dulu? Dengan cepat aku mengganti pakaianku. Aku juga membawa baju ganti untuk berjaga-jaga. Oke, aku sudah siap mengelilingi Jejudo.

Aku segera menyusul Sehun ke teras rumah, kulihat dia sedang menyiapkan motornya.

"Sehun, kau bisa menggunakan itu?" tanyaku seraya menujuk motornya.

"Tentu saja. Ini, cepat pakai helmmu!"

"Wow, asyik. Kita bisa mengelilingi pulau!" teriakku girang sekali.

"Luhan, kau benar-benar ingin mengelilingi pulau? Kau tau kan ini pulau terbesar di korea, itu tidak mungkin." protes Sehun memojokkanku dengan gaya sok-nya di atas motor.

"Jadi, kau akan mengajakku kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke pantai."

"Asyik!" pekikku semangat. Aku segera duduk di boncengan, memegang pinggangnya. "Ayooo, berangkat, Pak! Tapi jangan ngebut ya!"

"Maaf nyonya, tapi kita akan melaju dengan kecepatan penuh, jadi pegangan yang erat ya," sahutnya sembari menarik tanganku sehingga aku jadi memeluknya.

"Ck, menyebalkan!" umpatku sambil tetap mengalungkan tanganku di pinggangnya.

Aku dan Sehun pun ke pantai menikmati laut selatan. Setelah puas bermain di pantai, Sehun mengajakku ke air terjun untuk berfoto ria, dan pemandian air panas. Lalu kami makan malam berdua. Benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan dan melelahkan. Sesampainya di rumah, kami langsung tertidur.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan-ah. Kau pasti gembira setelah seharian bersenang-senang dengan Sehun," ujar Baekhyun setelah mendengarkan cerita tamasyaku dengan Sehun.

"Tentu saja. Berminggu-minggu di sini tetapi baru bisa menikmati keindahan Jejudo kemarin. Aku benar-benar gembira. Ternyata pulau ini sangat indah."

"Ya, apalagi jika menikmatinya dengan pasangan jiwa. Aku tak menyangka Sehun sangat romantis. Ahhh... Aku pasti akan segera mendapat keponakan," godanya.

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku pria, hyung! Lagipula aku tidak akan berhubungan badan dengannya sebelum usiaku 22 tahun."

"Apa?! Jadi kau dan Sehun belum pernah... melakukan 'itu'? Kalian kan tidur sekamar. Bagaimana dengan berciuman? Pasti pernah, kan? Dan lagi, apa kau sudah membuat kesepakatan ini dengannya?" tanyanya terheran-heran dan aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku, "Sehun malang sekali. Luhan, kau ini istri yang kejam. Dia pasti sangat sulit sekali menahan hasratnya ketika–"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku dan Sehun melakukan semua itu tanpa cinta! Aku dengannya tidak saling mencintai, karena itulah walau kami tidur bersama, tidak pernah terjadi apapun," potongku, "Sudahlah kita tidak usah membahas ini lagi, membuatku muak saja. Bagaimana denganmu, hyung? Kau sudah bilang kepada eomonim kalau kau tidak tahan dengan sekolahmu? Kau sudah mengatakan kalau kau akan ikut denganku ke Seoul dan melanjutkan sekolah disana 'kan?"

"Belum," sahutnya, "Aku takut ahjumma marah. Lagipula siapa yang akan membantunya jika aku pergi?"

"Tapi, jika tidak mengatakannya kau akan menyesalinya seumur hidup. Kau tahu kan sekolah itu tak cocok denganmu? Bakatmu di musik tidak akan tersalur disana, aku sudah berbicara dengan appa dan dia sudah memilihkan sekolah yang cocok untukmu. Sekarang tinggal keputusanmu saja, Hyung."

"bisakah kau beri aku waktu 2 hari? Aku pasti akan memutuskannya."

Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala menyetujui keinginannya. Baekhyun, dia lebih tua setahun dariku, dia tingkat 3. Dia mempunyai bakat luar biasa di musik dan bernyanyi. Aku mengetahuinya ketika melihat dia bernyanyi dan kejeliannya dalam menangkap nada. Baekhyun memiliki ketajaman irama dan sungguh disayangkan dia malah bersekolah di sekolah umum, bukannya sekolah khusus musik.

.

.

.

.

"Huhu... Kakiku sakit sekali," rintihku sembari memijat kaki yang terkilir karena aku baru saja terperosok ke dalam lubang, "Aku tidak mau mati disini. Seseorang, tolong aku!" Aku mencoba berteriak, berharap ada yang mendengar dan menolongku. "Ini semua gara-gara kau, Ayam bodoh!" umpatku pada Ayam jantan merah yang ada disampingku. Ayam itu hanya duduk diam.

"Hey, kenapa kau malah duduk disana? Bantu aku, ini semua gara-gara aku mengejarmu. Kenapa kau harus kabur dari kandangmu?" Aku mulai menangis, "Dasar ayam bodoh! Aku juga bodoh.. Sehun, tolong aku!" aku berteriak berusaha meminta tolong, namun saking lelahnya, aku pun tertidur.

**Flashback 2 hours ago.**

"Kau ingin sekolah di Seoul?! Lalu siapa yang membantuku di sini? Kau tahu kan hanya kau yang membantuku mengurus rumah setelah Jaejong menikah dan ikut istrinyanya?! Apa gunanya kau sekolah musik, jika nanti ketika menikah kau juga hanya akan bekerja didapur," marah eomonim pada Baekhyun.

"Ahjumma, maafkan aku. Tapi aku ingin mewujudkan cita-citaku. Kumohon izinkan aku! Di Seoul nanti aku akan tinggal di rumah Luhan. Orang tuanya sudah memilihkanku sekolah yang baik. Aku akan belajar giat agar mendapat beasiswa sehingga aku tidak terlalu membebani ahjussi," bujuknya.

"Oh, jadi kau berani seperti ini gara-gara Luhan?" telunjuknya mengarah padaku, dan dia juga mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, "Kenapa kau menghasutnya untuk pergi dari sini? Kau ingin aku mati kelelahan karena bekerja sendirian sehingga kau tidak punya ibu mertua yang selalu menyuruh-nyuruhmu?" teriaknya memarahiku.

Aku benar-benar kesal kali ini. Akupun langsung membantahnya, "Aku tidak menghasutnya, aku hanya ingin Baekhyun hyung bisa mewujudkan cita-citanya. Dia punya bakat besar sungguh sangat bodoh jika dia tidak menyalurkannya. Tidak seharusnya dia berkutat di kandang ayam yang bau dan kotor. Tempatnya adalah panggung musik, melakukan recital, bukannya mencabuti rumput! Sehun boleh bersekolah di Seoul, kenapa Baekhyun hyung tidak, lagipula aku heran dengan rumah ini– Sehun begitu dimanja, tidak melakukan dan membantu pekerjaan rumah apapun. Kenapa seperti itu? Kenapa kau pilih kasih memperlakukan mereka? Kau tidak adil." Aku melihat tangan eomonim sudah hendak menamparku tetapi Sehun menahannya.

"Eomma, kumohon jangan lakukan ini. Luhan istriku, eomma tidak berhak menamparnya," cegah Sehun, "Luhan, masuklah kekamar, tenangkan dirimu!"

Aku segera masuk kamar, aku memang salah telah berkata seperti itu, tapi aku sakit hati dengan sikap pilih kasih eomonim. Aku segera mengemasi barang-barangku. Aku akan pulang hari ini juga. Saat tengah sibuk mengemasi barangku, kulihat Sehun masuk kemudian duduk disampingku.

"Luhan, kumohon jangan begini!" pintanya. Dia mengeluarkan lagi baju yang sudah kumasukkan ke dalam koper. "Bicara dengan emosi tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Eomma sangat keras, kau harusnya lembut padanya. Aku tidak mengizinkan kau pulang sebelum kalian berbaikan."

"Aku tidak peduli, aku akan tetap pulang hari ini. Aku tak perlu izinmu. Kau jahat Sehun, kenapa kau bisa setega itu pada sepupumu. Kau tahu? Di saat kau masih tidur, Baekhyun sudah bangun untuk membantu ibumu, dia melakukan segala pekerjaan sementara kau kau malah menghabiskan waktu dikamar? Apakah itu contoh saudara yang baik? Kau egois, hanya ingin dirimu saja yang sukses, tidak memikirkan orang lain," sungutku penuh emosi. Kulihat Sehun hanya terdiam mendengar perkataanku.

"Aku memang salah. Maaf."

"Kenapa meminta maaf padaku? Kau harus mengatakannya pada Baekhyun hyung!"

"Aku minta maaf karena sikapku sudah membuatmu gusar. Kumohon jangan pergi Luhan, kita bicarakan masalah Baekhyun hyung sekali lagi, kali ini aku akan membantu kalian,"

Aku pun melunak, kususun lagi pakaianku ke dalam lemari. Setelah selesai, aku dan Sehun mencari eomonim. Baekhyun mengikuti kami dari belakang dan akhirnya kami menemukannya berada di kandang ayam.

"Luhan, kenapa kau biarkan pintu kandang terbuka, bukankah tadi pagi aku menyuruhmu? Kau lihat, ayam-ayam itu sudah kabur," pekik eomonim memarahiku.

"E-Eh?! O-Oh, maafkan aku," sahutku panik.

"Tidak ada maaf sampai semua ayam kembali."

Aku, Sehun, dan Baekhyun akhirnya saling membantu untuk menangkap ayam-ayam yang kabur. Sampai akhirnya semua ayam sudah kembali ke kandang dan eomonim mulai menghitung. "Kurang satu ekor," ujarnya sinis.

"Ya?" sahut kami bersamaan.

"Luhan, kau cari diluar! Sehun, kau ikut aku. Dan Baekhyun, tugasmu memasak. Ahjussimu tidak lama lagi akan pulang," perintah eomonim membagi tugas.

"Eomma, aku akan ikut Luhan," pinta Sehun.

"Andwae! Biar dia lakukan sendiri, kau bantu aku!"

Luhan kemudian mengikuti eommonim masuk kedalam rumah. Dan setelahnya aku pergi ke luar rumah mencari ayam yang kabur itu sampai akhirnya, aku menemukannya dan kemudian aku berada di lubang ini berdua dengan ayam itu.

**Flashback OFF**

.

.

.

.

"Luhan, sadarlah!" Aku mendengar suara memanggilku, aku mengenali suara ini, ini suara Sehun. Aku membuka mata,

"Syukurlah. Luhan, kau tak apa-apa kan?"

Aku melihat diriku sudah tidak di dalam lubang itu lagi dan langit sudah gelap. Aku tak ingat berapa lama aku tertidur di lubang itu. Dan Sehun sudah menolongku, kulihat di belakangnya ada eomonim dan Baekhyun yang tersenyum lega.

"Sehun, kakiku terkilir." Aduku.

"Aku akan menggendongmu," sahutnya.

"Mana ayam yang tadi kutangkap? Tadi aku dan ayam itu jatuh bersama. Kau melihatnya, Sehun?"

"Itu bukan ayam kita. Luhan, maaf. Ternyata appa sudah membawa satu ayam tadi pagi ke pasar untuk dipotong, sekarang ayam itu sudah ada di meja makan."

"E-Eh?!" Aku tak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku, karena aku langsung pingsan saking syoknya.

Luhan POV End.

.

.

.

.

Luhan, Sehun, dan Baekhyun sekarang berada di kapal dalam perjalanan kembali ke Seoul. Akhirnya nyonya Oh mengizinkan Baekhyun bersekolah di Seoul. Luhan senang bukan kepalang saat nyonya Oh mengatakan bahwa dia menitipkan Baekhyun kepada Luhan, Luhan berjanji padanya akan menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik. Sebelum mereka berangkat nyonya Oh membungkuskan banyak makanan, sekarang Luhan sadar betapa sesungguhnya dia sangat menyayangi mereka dan betapa dia sangat kesepian saat mereka tinggalkan. Luhan meminta maaf padanya karena sudah berkata kasar dan dia menangis saat mendengar permintaan maaf Luhan.

"Baekhyun hyung, sekarang kau akan tinggal di rumahku, aku senang sekali." Seru Luhan.

"Luhan-ah, terima kasih! Ini semua berkatmu," sahut Baekhyun girang.

"Aku senang sekali sekarang punya teman main di rumah. Tapi sayang Yifan ahjussi juga tinggal bersama kita. Ah, aku ingin dia kembali ke asramanya." Luhan bergumam sambil memasang wajah masamnya.

Baekhyun langsung kehilangan senyumnya saat Luhan mengatakan hal itu, dia merasakan ada aura dingin sedang menyerangnya. Ia baru ingat jika di rumah Luhan ada Yifan. Pria super aneh yang pernah mengerjainya. Dalam hatinya Baekhyun berpikir, 'Sepertinya hidupku tak akan mudah disana'

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Aduh FF ini tambah gaje aja T-T maaf ya chapter ini alurnya kecepetan ._. author juga lagi engga mood pas nulis chapter ini -_-

Yaudah, terima kasih aja mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini. Dan jangan lupa reviewnya ;)


	4. The Trouble Maker

Get Married

Pair: HUNHAN

Warning: Typo(s)! AU! Weirdness! Etc...

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membosankan bagi seorang Wu Yifan. Setelah memutuskan pindah ke rumah keponakannya, Luhan, tampaknya Yifan mulai dijauhi oleh teman-teman asramanya dulu. Ketika ia datang untuk mengunjungi teman-teman yang dikiranya sangat menantikan kehadirannya, ternyata tak seorang pun dari mereka yang menyambutnya dengan antusias. Ya, dia sama sekali tidak dirindukan. Dia hanya termenung melihat teman-temannya sedang asyik dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Kemudian setelah ada salah seorang dari mereka menyadari kedatangannya dia pun tersenyum.

"Yifan-ssi… Wow kau datang! Apa kau sudah membawa video 'itu'? Aku sangat menantikannya," sambut pria yang bernama berkulit tan eksotis, sebut saja kai.

Yifan yang semula senang disapa malah mendengus kesal, "Belum kurekam, tak ada kesempatan!" sahutnya ketus.

"Apa?! Lalu untuk apa kau kemari? Kau tahu kan kalo kami di sini sangat menantikan video 'itu'. Apa kau tidak tega karena dia keponakanmu?" Kai mengintimidasinya lagi.

"Aku tega, kok! Sudah kubilang aku tidak ada kesempatan untuk merekam. Tiap malam aku mengintai mereka sampai aku selalu telat tidur. Tapi sebulan ini si Luhan itu pergi berbulan madu di Jejudo. Kau pikir aku mau mengikuti mereka ke sana?"

"Kenapa kau malah marah-marah? Huh, sudahlah sini kembalikan Handycamku! Tidak usah saja kau rekam pasangan muda itu, adegan mereka juga belum tentu asyik."

Yifan pun mengembalikan handycam Kai, kemudian dia memutuskan pulang. Teman-temannya memang menyebalkan, otak mereka mesum semua!

"Cih… Arghhh, menyebalkan. Mati kau Kai!" umpat Yifan sepanjang perjalanan dari asrama sampai ke halte bis yang berjarak 30 meter. Dilihatnya 3 orang gadis tak jauh dari dirinya berdiri, mereka semua tersenyum kepadanya dan Yifan tetap memasang wajah cuek. Kemudian salah seorang dari mereka menghampirinya.

"Yifan-ssi, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu," kata gadis itu. Yifan tidak terkejut jika gadis itu tahu namanya, sebab dia merasa dirinya cukup populer di antara gadis-gadis di lingkungan tersebut.

"Ada apa?" sahut Yifan dibarengi dengan sebuah senyuman. Dia melihat dua gadis lainnya memperhatikan dengan tegang.

"A-a-aku suka padam pacarku!" kata gadis itu menunduk malu.

"Baiklah," sahut Yifan pendek. Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar jawaban Yifan. "Kenapa memasang tampang begitu? Sekarang aku pacarmu. Ayo, kita kencan!" Yifan menarik tangan gadis itu, pada saat itu juga ada sebuah bis berhenti di halte tempat mereka berdiri. Ia mengajak gadis itu masuk ke dalam bis meninggalkan dua temannya. Yifan dan gadis itu hanya berdiam diri sepanjang perjalanan. Yifan selalu memegang tangan gadis itu, sampai mereka turun disuatu tempat.

"Yifan-ssi, kau akan mengajakku kemana?" tanya gadis itu heran karena Yifan sama sekali tidak berbicara dan hanya menggenggam tangannya menyuruh mengikuti kemana pun Yifan berjalan.

Hingga akhirnya Yifan menghentikan langkahnya, dia menatap gadis itu dan kemudian berkata, "Aku akan mengajakmu berkencan di motel."

Gadis itu seketika melepaskan genggaman tangan Yifan. "Yifan-ssi, kita kan baru jadian!" jerit gadis itu.

"Tidak masalah, kan? Bukankah itu yang kau mau dariku makanya kau mau aku jadi pacarmu?" ujar Yifan sambil tersenyum. Hingga...

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras nan perih menerpa pipi Yifan dan membuatnya menyeka darah yang muncul di sudut bibirnya, anehnya dia tetap tersenyum. "KAU GILA!" umpat gadis itu sambil menangis dan kemudian meninggalkan Yifan.

.

.

.

.

"My home sweet home... Kangen…kangen…kangen…" Luhan berteriak girang sesampainya mereka di depan rumah. Sesegera mungkin ia berlari kedalam rumah lalu menuju ruang tengah dan Menghempaskan diri di atas sofa tanpa memperdulikan barang bawaannya. Dia meletakkan barangnya di pintu depan, sehingga Sehun yang juga membawa barang banyak bersusah payah membawakannya ke ruang tamu.

"Aigoo, Sehun dan Baekhyun datang. Kalian pasti lelah. Kenapa kalian tidak menunggu kami menjemput kalian? Barang bawaan kalian juga banyak. Aku akan membuatkan minuman untuk kalian, cepat duduk dan istirahatlah," sambut nyonya Xi. Dia tampakkan tidak memperdulikan Luhan yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan tatapan buatkan-aku-juga.

"Eomma, buatkan aku jus tomat dicampur wortel dan jeruk nipis!" perintah Luhan. Bukannya menuruti, nyonya Xi malah melemparnya dengan serbet.

"Kenapa memerintah eomma ?! Kau harusnya membantu!" serunya.

"Eomma, aku juga kan lelah. Aku juga baru datang, masa malah disuruh membantu sih. Sudah lebih dari sebulan tidak bertemu dengan anak sendiri, aku malah dilempar dengan serbet kotor," cerocos Luhan. Nyonya Xi hanya menghela nafasnya, mungkin yang dia harapkan dengan kepergian Luhan ke Jejudo selama sebulan bisa membuatnya berubah. Tentu saja hal itu tidak mungkin. Luhan sudah cukup menderita di sana. Dia Sudah cukup selama sebulan menjadi pria rajin. Sekarang sesampai di rumah, Luhan bertekad untuk kembali seperti saat sebelum pergi, kembali menjadi dirinya yang melakukan apapun semaunya. Dan sekarang yang diinginkan Luhan adalah... bersantai!

"Annyeong," terdengar salam dari luar pintu yang tak lama kemudian terbuka. Itu Yifan. Setelah menutup pintu dia langsung naik ke lantai dua tanpa menyapa mereka yang berada diruang tamu. Terlihat jelas jika perasaannya sedang buruk

"Wooo, kenapa wajahnya seperti itu? Harusnya dia menyapa kita. Dasar tidak sopan," dengus Luhan.

"Kau juga tidak sopan," sahut Sehun sambil lalu meninggalkan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang masih melepas lelah diruang tamu. Kikikan Baekhyun terhenti saat Luhan mengarahkan deathglare padanya.

.

.

.

.

Ini malam pertama Baekhyun tinggal bersama di rumah Luhan. Dulu memang dia pernah menginap disini jadi ini bukan pertama kalinya. tetapi jelas ini akan menjadi hari-hari awalnya menjalani kehidupan di Seoul. Kemungkinan dia merasa tidak tenang dengan perubahan suasana yang dialaminya menjadikannya tak bisa tidur walaupun jarum jam sudah menunjukkan angka dua dini hari. Dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua berjarak tiga kamar dari kamar Luhan.

Dia menuju balkon yang berada di sebelah kamar Luhan, mencoba mencari angin segar. Namun, dilihatnya seseorang sedang mencoba mencuri dengar kejadian di dalam kamar Sehun dan Luhan.

"Yifan-ssi, sedang apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Dia sangat heran melihat Yifan berdandan mirip pencuri di tv dengan stetoskop menempel di telinga.

"Sssstt, diam!" perintah Yifan karena kesal kegiatan mencuri dengarnya diganggu Baekhyun. Ia melepaskan stetoskop, memasukannya ke saku celana kemudian berjalan melewati Baekhyun. Tetapi setelah berjalan sekitar tiga langkah, dia berbalik dan mencengkram pundak Baekhyun. Membuat pria itu terkejut. Dia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan Yifan. Dia merasakan Yifan sedang mencium rambutnya dari belakang. Karena tidak tahan dengan sikap Yifan, dia memutar tubuhnya sehingga sekarang wajahnya dan wajah Yifan hanya berjarak sepuluh senti. Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, dia memang tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan pria setampan Yifan.

"Rambutmu halus sekali ya, Baekhyun," katanya. Dia menarik rambut Baekhyun dan menciuminya. "Selain itu sangat wangi. Tetapi sayangnya aku tidak suka dengan rambutmu ini," katanya lagi. Lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sangat terkejut dengan perkataannya. Baekhyun masih kebingungan dengan sikap Yifan, hingga kemudian ia menyentuh belakang rambutnya dan menyadari ada sesuatu yang lengeket disana, YIFAN MENEMPELKAN PERMEN KARET DIRAMBUTNYA! Rambut yang dengan susah payah dirawatnya, rusak karena ulah Wu Yifan!

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini sih harus dipangkas," ujar Luhan. "Baekhyun hyung, kau ceroboh sekali. Kenapa permen karet bisa menempel dirambut? hyung pasti semalam makan permen karet kemudian menaruhnya di dekat tempat tidur. Sayang sekali padahal rambutmu bagus."

"Luhan, jangan memarahinya terus. Lihat Baekhyun sangat sedih, harusnya kau menghiburnya," bentak nyonya Xi pada Luhan. "Baekhyun, ayo kita ke salon sekarang!" ajak nyonya Xi. Baekhyun menggangguk menurut.

"Sehun, hari ini kan hari terakhir liburan. Kita juga jalan-jalan, yuk!" ajak Luhan pada sehun. Sehun memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak mau, tetapi Luhan membalasnya dengan pandangan memaksa. Hingga akhirnya dia terpaksa menurut.

"Baiklah, kita pergi."

.

.

.

.

"Luhan, ini sudah dua jam. Apa sih yang kau cari?" tanya Sehun kesal yang sepertinya sudah sangat kelelahan karena selalu mengikuti Luhan dari satu toko ke toko lain. Sebetulnya, Luhan memang tidak berniat membeli apapun. Dia hanya ingin melihat-lihat pusat perbelanjaan dan Luhan senang melihat Sehun selalu mengikutinya. Dia terlihat seperti anak bebek yang mengikuti induknya.

Pandangan luhan terhenti pada sebuah mesin permainan dan mengajak Sehun mencobanya. "Sehun, ambilkan aku boneka rusa itu!" perintah Luhan padanya.

"Apa?" sehun memandang luhan dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ya, kau kan pintar game. Pasti tidak akan memerlukan waktu lama," Luhan membujuknya dengan kalimat yang pas sehingga Sehun langsung mengeluarkan uang 1000 won dari dompetnya dan memasukkan ke lubang koin. Dia mulai menggerak-gerakan stick di tangannya mengarahkan penjepit ke boneka rusa dan ia berhasil meraih boneka itu. Luhan meloncat girang dan berteriak, tetapi ketika boneka itu diarahkan ke lubang keluar, boneka itu terlepas dari jepitan dan gagal mereka dapatkan.

"Aarrgh, harusnya kau jangan berteriak Luhan! Merusak konsentrasiku saja," bentak Sehun.

"Ya, ya baiklah. Aku akan diam saja," sahut Luhan merasa bersalah. Sehun pun mulai mencoba lagi, tetapi tetap saja gagal. Dia mencoba sampai sepuluh kali tetapi tak kunjung berhasil juga.

"Aku menghabiskan 10.000 won demi permainan ini," sesal Sehun. "Hyaaa, Xi Luhan, ini salahmu! Kalau kau tidak berteriak tadi, aku pasti bisa mendapatkannya."

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Kau saja yang tidak bisa main. Dengan uang sebanyak itu kau bisa membelikanku boneka beruang besar di toko sana," tunjuk Luhan ke arah toko boneka di sebrang mereka.

"Aku bisa main kok, lagipula kau sendiri yang ingin boneka ini, makanya aku berusaha mengambilkannya."

"Sudahlah, kau ngotot sekali. Sini gantian biar aku yang mencoba," kata Luhan sambil mendorong Sehun menjauh dari mesin permainan. Dimasukkan uang 1000 wonnya dan mulai menggerakkan stick mesin permainan itu.

"Kau takkan bisa," ejek Sehun meremehkan.

"Kita lihat saja," sahut Luhan. Dan tak lama kemudian dia berhasil mendapatkan boneka rusa itu.

"Cih, hanya kebetulan!"

"Terserah apa katamu, yang penting aku tak menghabiskan banyak uang," balas Luhan.

"Kulakukan itu untukmu Luhan-ah, harusnya kau menghargai perbuatanku!" seru Luhan.

"Kau hanya tak ingin kalah, paling tidak itu sifatmu yang kutahu jika sedang main game," sahut Luhan sambil tersenyum. Sehun terpaku hingga kemudian membalas senyuman Luhan. Luhan tahu Sehun tidak akan membalas ucapannya tadi, jadi dia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Sehun-ssi, terima kasih."

Sehun tersenyum makin lebar, dia meletakkan tangannya di kepala Luhan dan memembelai sayang surai luhan, sambil mengganggukan kepalanya. Sekarang Luhan bisa melihat gigi putihnya dan merasakan senyumnya yang menyejukkan hati. Luhan benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia saat itu sampai saat Sehun mendorongnya. Luhan terkejut dan ingin protes namun didengarnya suara yang familiar.

"Hey, Sehun sedang apa kau disini? Kupikir kau di rumah, sedang belajar." Sapanseorang pria tinggi dibelakang Luhan, Chanyeol. Sehun tersenyum sangat masam pada Chanyeol.

"Loh, Luhan-ah? Kau dan Sehun sedang kencan, ya?" tanyanya.

"Kami hanya kebetulan bertemu." Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol sebelum Luhan sempat membuka mulutnya.

"Ya, mana mungkin kami berkencan," Luhan menimpali.

"Ya, ya, ya. Tidak usah ngotot begitu, aku yakin kalian tidak akan mungkin berkencan. Hahaha," kata-kata Chanyeol benar-benar meremehkan, dia tidak tau kalau sebenarnya Luhan dan Sehun malah sudah menikah. Namun Luhan bersyukur paling tidak dia dan Sehun aman sekarang.

"Hyung, kau sendiri sedang apa?" tanya Sehun. Sedikit informasi, Chanyeol adalah sunbaenim sehun dan luhan, tapi Luhan tidak pernah sekalipun memanggilnya dengan sebutan kehormatan.

"Kau pasti tidak akan menduganya. Hehehe, aku akan kencan dengan Do Kyungsoo," jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum malu.

"APA!?" Luhan berteriak, cukup terkejut mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Luhan, kau tidak perlu sekaget itu! Aku sedang menunggunya, lima belas menit lagi pasti dia datang," sahut Chanyeol. "Boneka rusamu lucu. Luhan-ah, kau beli di mana?"

"Aku mendapatkannya dari mesin ini," kata Luhan sambil menyentuh mesin di sampingnya.

"Wah, bonekanya lucu-lucu. Aku akan mengambilkan boneka monyet itu untuk Kyungsoo," katanya penuh semangat.

"Kenapa mengambil boneka monyet untuk Dio hyung?" Tanya Luhan. Dio hyung adalah panggilan luhan untuk Kyungsoo karena dia juga sunbae mereka.

"Karena dia lucu seperti monyet. Hehehe..." jawab Chanyeol asal sambil terkekeh.

"SIAPA YANG LUCU SEPERTI MONYET, HAH?" terdengar teriakan dari belakang mereka. Terlihat sosok mungil berjalan cepat kearah mereka.

"Akhirnya pasangan kencan hyung datang. Hyung, aku pergi dulu ya," pamit Sehun. Luhan mengira Sehun akan meninggalkannya. Sebelum Luhan mencegahnya, Kyungsoo sudah menarik tangannya duluan.

"Mau kemana kau, Sehun? Siapa yang kencan dengan siapa? Aku dan Chanyeol bertemu di sini karena ada urusan dengan ketua klub teater SMA Paran. Chanyeol, aku pikir kau memberitahukan hal ini pada Luhan dan Sehun makanya mereka ada di sini."

Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa membulatkan mulut mereka dan kemudian tersenyum memandang Chanyeol yang sudah berhasil mendapatkan boneka monyet. Ia hanya tersenyum malu.

"Ya sudah, karena kita semua sudah berkumpul di sini, ayo kita berangkat ke tempat pertemuan! Janjiannya kan ketemuan jam tiga, masih ada sisa ½ jam lagi. Ayo berangkat!" ajak Kyungsoo sambil menggandeng tangan Sehun. Luhan tidak kaget melihatnya karena memang Kyungsoo menyukai Sehun. Hanya Sehun saja yang tidak menyadarinya, padahal tindakan Kyungsoo sudah cukup jelas. Tetapi sepertinya ada lagi seorang yang tak sadar, dia adalah pria disamping Luhan, Chanyeol. Luhan memasukkan boneka rusa yang tadi didapatkan ke dalam tas selempang yang memang sedang digunakan, kemudian Chanyeol menyodorkan boneka monyetnya kepadanya.

"Tolong bawakan," pintanya.

.

.

.

.

Luhan, Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol sekarang tengah berhadapan dengan dua orang siswa SMA Paran. Mereka adalah Zhang Yixing dan Kim Minseok. Luhan cukup terpana dengan penampilan mereka yang sangat keren, dan tentu saja dia tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Kim Minseok karena dia memang sangat manis. Luhan merasakan tangannya bergetar saat mereka bersalaman, tapi masa bodoh! siapa yang dapat menahan rasa kagum atas wajah manis milik Minseok? Bahkan Kyungsoo pun tidak bisa menutup mulutnya saking terpukau melihat Minseok. Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan Yixing yang setiap hari selalu bersamanya, jangan-jangan mereka pacaran.

"Aku dan Minseok masih sepupu, dia anak bibiku," katanya seakan bisa membaca pikiran Luhan. "Aku yakin kalian pasti mau tau hubungan kami, kan? Hehehe, biasanya hal itu yang ditanyakan orang kepada kami, karena memang kami sangat dekat," tambahnya.

Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa membulatkan mulut mereka membentuk huruf O. Ternyata tidak hanya Luhan yang berpikiran seperti itu.

"Luhan, karena kita sesama ketua, setelah ini kita pasti akan sering bertemu dan berdiskusi. Jadi, mohon kerja samanya," sambut Minseok ramah.

"Ya, aku juga mohon kerjasamanya," kata Luhan. Dalam hati dia berpikir pasti sangat menyenangkan bisa terus-terusan bersama pria semanis Kim Minseok. Luhan menyadari Sehun menatap ke arahnya, tetapi Luhan pura-pura tak melihatnya. Bagaimanapun juga dia sebagai ketua klub teater akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin demi suksesnya pementasan, bukan hanya bersemangat karena akan bekerjasama denga pria yang sangat tampan. Sekolah mereka dan sekolah Kim Minseok saat ini memang akan merencanakan pementasan kolaborasi dari dua klub, pementasannya sendiri akan diadakan akhir tahun nanti, jadi masih ada waktu bersiap-siap selama enam bulan, dan selama waktu itu Luhan dan Minseok akan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Oh, tidak! Tampaknya jika Luhan bercermin sekarang dia akan melihat wajahnya memerah. Dia harus bisa mengontrol perasaannya.

"Kudengar Huang Zi Tao mulai musim ini akan belajar di sekolah kalian, ya?" tanya Minseok. Luhan yang saat itu sedang minum, langsung memuncratkan minumannya.

"H-Huang Zi Tao?! Maksudmu Huang Zi Tao artis yang sedang naik daun itu akan masuk ke sekolah kami?" Tanya Luhan tak percaya.

"Ya, itu benar. Luhan memang selalu ketinggalan berita jadi jangan heran lah," Sahut Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Huang Zi Tao?' kali ini Sehun yang bertanya.

"Hey, Sehun-ie, memangnya kau tak tahu Huang Zi Tao itu siapa? Kurasa kau takkan mengenalinya walau dia duduk disampingmu, kau kan tidak suka melihat berita dan gosip-gosip artis," ejek Chanyeol membuat mereka semua tertawa dan tidak sengaja Luhan bertatapan dengan Minseok. Oh, matanya benar-benar indah. Luhan bergumam dalam hati.

"Kami ingin kalian mengajak Zitao bergabung dengan klub kalian," kata Yixing.

"Bagaimana caranya? Dia kan pastinya sangat sibuk, lagipula untuk apa dia bergabung?" Tanya Luhan.

"Caranya ya terserah kalian. Aku yakin kalian bisa membujuknya. Jika dia bergabung, sangat mungkin kita mendapatkan banyak dana untuk pertunjukan kita. Dia kan artis, pasti banyak fansnya yang akan ikut menonton dan aku rasa untuk mendapatkan sponsor akan lebih mudah," terang Yixing. Luhan mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, kalo begitu sampai di sini dulu pembicaraan kita," kata Kyungsoo menutup pembicaraan. "Ini sudah cukup sore, kita masih harus mempersiapkan bahan untuk sekolah besok."

Mereka pun bersalaman dan menyepakati pertemuan berikutnya. Sehun sudah berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Luhan, beriringan dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang disusul oleh Yixing. Minseok menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan Luhan di belakang.

"Luhan, boleh pinjam ponselmu?" katanya.

"Ya. Silakan," Luhan menyerahkan ponsenya pada Minseok tanpa pikir panjang. Sesudah memasukkan beberapa digit nomor, Minseok kemudian mengembalikannya pada Luhan.

"Telpon aku setelah kau sampai di rumah," pintanya.

"N-Ne?" Tanya Luhan masih tak mengerti.

"Aku ingin berbicara banyak hal denganmu. Jadi jangan lupa telepon aku jika kau sudah sampai rumah, aku sudah memasukkan nomorku di Ponselmu," sahut Minseok. Dia kemudian melambaikan tangannya untuk menyetop taksi. Dia dan Yixing masuk ke taksi itu dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Luhan!" panggil Sehun membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Sehun, di mana Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol?"

"Mereka sudah pulang .Chanyeol-hyung dan Kyungsoo-hyung buru-buru karena PR liburan musim panas mereka masih ada yang belum selesai," jawab Sehun.

Kemudian Luhan tersadar satu hal... PR LIBURAN MUSIM PANAS! Dia bahkan belum mengerjakan satu pun.

"Luhan-ah, kau sudah mengerjakan PRmu kan?" Tanya Sehun penuh selidik, Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai menangis. "Eh? Bagaimana bisa? Memangnya kau melakukan apa selama liburan ini?" Herannya.

"Jangan menanyakan itu! Kau tidak ingat apa yang kulakukan selama aku dirumahmu?" kata Luhan sambil terisak-isak.

"Luhan-ah, mianhae. Jangan menangis, lalu apa gunanya aku? Aku pasti akan membantumu menyelesaikannya sampai akhir. SEMANGAT!" teriaknya menyemangati.

"Kalau begitu kau mengizinkanku menyontek PRmu kan?" Luhan menatap Sehun penuh arti.

"Luhan, aku akan mengajarkanmu cara menjawab yang benar, bukan memberimu contekan. Jadi, ayo kita pulang! Kita kerjakan PRmu sekarang," ajaknya. Dalam hati, Luhan masih mengharapkan Sehun memberikan contekan, karena sudah tidak mungkin mengerjakan semua PR tanpa langsung melihat jawabannya. Ah sepertinya dia harus bergadang malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ah.. ini ff makin gaje aja huhuhu ;_; tapi author seneng masih ada yang mau review :'3

Oh iya banyak yang pada bilang ini ff mirip kayak sebuah drama, atau anime, atau komik, atau novel, atau apalah author bingung. Author jujur bukan penyuka drama korea apalagi sinetron (?) jadi author ga tau kalau ceritanya mirip ama drama atau film. Author juga ga punya komik dirumah hwhw *curhat* jadi kalau misalnya cerita ini ada kesamaan dengan drama, atau novel, atau komik, atau anime, atau apalah author mohon maaf -_-

Silahkan tuangkan uneg-uneg (?) anda di kotak review ;;)


	5. Meet The Artist

Pair: HUNHAN

Warning: Typo(s)! AU! Weirdness! Etc...

.

.

.

.

Luhan POV

Liburan musim panas sudah benar-benar usai. Di awal semester ini, aku bahkan tidak bangun kesiangan. Mungkin karena saat liburan di Jejudo, aku selalu bangun pukul lima pagi jadinya kebiasaan itu terbawa sampai aku kembali ke Seoul, padahal semalam aku tidur pukul satu. Seharusnya tidak tidur selarut itu andai saja semua PR liburan musim panasku sudah kuselesaikan jauh hari.

Sehun masih tidur. Pasti dia sangat lelah setelah mengajariku semalam, salahnya sendiri, harusnya dia tinggal menyerahkan PR-nya biar bisa kusalin, tapi dia sangat pelit.

Melihatnya dia tertidur pulas membuatku ingin menggodanya, aku pun membuka penutup mata yang selalu dia gunakan dan... astaga dia sangat manis saat tidur! Kenapa aku tak pernah menyadarinya? Tampangnya seperti tak berdosa, aku ingin mencubit pipinya, dan entah kenapa aku juga ingin menciumnya! Perasaan apa ini yang sedang berkecamuk di dadaku? Tahan! Kau harus bertahan Luhan. Kau harus bertahan. Tapi, TAK BISA!

Akupun mulai mendekatkan wajahku ke pipinya. Sedikit lagi dan–

Duk!

Aww sakit! Kepala Sehun menghantam hidungku, dia mendadak terbangun dan kemudian meneriakiku, "Luhan-ah! Apa yang mau kaulakukan padaku?"

Aku yang sedang menahan sakit di hidungku tak mampu menjawab. Dia kembali merajuk, "Mau kau apakan penutup mataku?! Cepat kembalikan!" sambil menarik penutup matanya, dia pun bangkit, berdiri ke samping tempat tidur .Aku yang sudah tak dapat menahan sakit di hidungku pun juga ikut berdiri di sisi ranjang yang berlainan.

"Hei, Oh Sehun! Kau menyebalkan, kepalamu sekeras batu. Kau pikir aku mau menodaimu, hah? Itu tak mungkin. Dasar bodoh, aku membencimu, sangat benci!" teriakku, kemudian meninggalkannya masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Luhan-ah, aku melihat hidungmu berdarah. Oh tidak, itu bukan karena benturan dengan kepalaku tadi kan?" Sehun menggedor pintu kamar mandi, "Luhan, buka pintunya! Aku ingin melihat keadaanmu. Kau tak apa-apa kan?"

Aku pun membukakan pintu dan kulihat wajah cemasnya. Dia bergegas masuk dan mengambil tisu untuk mengehentikan pendarahan hidungku. Dia melap darah dari hidungku dengan sangat hati-hati, kemudian membasuhnya dengan air dan memijat-mijatnya lembut. Tapi aku masih merasa kesal padanya padahal sebelumnya aku merasa dia sangat manis.

"Padahal aku tak merasakan sakit di kepalaku. Tapi kenapa hidungmu jadi berdarah seperti ini?"

"Itu karena kepalamu keras seperti batu! Semoga saja hidungku tak patah."

"Ya, takkan patah. Aku sudah mengobati dan memijatnya. Nah, lihatlah wajahmu sekarang, sudah cantik seperti semula 'kan?" bujuknya sambil mengarahkan tubuhku menghadap cermin.

"Aku ini pria! Seharusnya kau bilang aku tampan."

"Baiklah kau tampan,"

"Aku memang tampan." Banggaku.

"Ya, sangat tampan. Tapi saat kau tidak marah-marah," sahutnya sambil menahan tawa dan entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Tiba-tiba dia mengecup pipiku. Membuatku tersentak dan menjauhkan diri darinya.

"Luhan, bukannya tadi kau juga mau menciumku? Kenapa kau jadi kaget seperti ini?" tanyanya penuh heran.

Aku tak berani melihat wajahku di cermin, takut mengetahui bahwa wajahku sangat merah sekarang karena menahan malu. Kulihat Sehun tersenyum jahil dan mulai berjalan mendekatiku. Aku tahu dia sedang menggodaku dan ketika dia sudah di dekatku lagi, dengan keras aku menginjak kakinya.

"AH!" pekiknya.

"Itu balasan dari benturan dan darah yang terbuang percuma dari hidungku. Sekarang keluar! Aku mau mandi. Cepat!" perintahku sambil mendorong tubuhnya. Dan Sehun pun hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mendengar pasangan suami istri muda ini bertengkar lagi pagi ini," goda Yifan saat kami sedang sarapan, " Padahal semalam aku juga mendengar keributan dari kamar kalian, masa sudah semalaman bermesraan paginya malah bertengkar," lanjutnya. Aku mendengus, gaya komentar Yifan sudah seperti ibu-ibu arisan saja.

"Hei ahjussi, kau tak usah bikin gosip yang tidak-tidak," sahutku sambil melirik tajam ke arah Yifan.

"Yah, paling tidak jangan terlalu giat berusaha. Aku masih terlalu muda jika harus dipanggil kakek oleh anakmu nanti," balas Yifan dengan seringai khasnya. Aku mengernyit heran mendengar perkataan Yifan. Segera kuhentakkan tanganku ke meja makan sementara Sehun, dia malah melongo padahal di mulutnya masih penuh dengan nasi.

"Hey ahjussi, yang semalam itu tidak seperti yang ada dipikiranmu."

"Aku sudah selesai makan," Baekhyun tiba-tiba berujar, "Aku akan berangkat duluan, aku tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertama sekolahku."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan," sahut Appa dan Eommaku kompak. Terlihat sekali bahwa mereka dan Baekhyun tidak ingin terlibat dalam pertengkaranku dengan ahjussi.

"Aku juga sudah selesai, aku berangkat dulu ya," pamit Yifan ahjussi seraya berjalan ke arah eomma dan mengecup pipinya. "Noona, aku minta uang lebih ya. Ada yang mau kubeli sepulang sekolah nanti." Kulihat eommaku tersenyum kemudian memberikan beberapa lembar uang padanya. "Oh, noonaku memang sangat baik. Aku berangkat dulu ya. Oh ya, Luhan! Pokoknya aku belum ingin jadi seorang kakek, oke!" serunya lagi sambil terkekeh kemudian pergi.

Luhan POV End

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bergegas berjalan menuju sekolah barunya. Dia sudah sangat tak sabar menghadapi hari-hari baru di sekolahnya kini. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena sedang terbakar semangat. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan girang, namun merasa ada seseorang yang sedang mengikutinya. Dia mencoba memelankan langkahnya dan kemudian menoleh. Baekhyun merasa kepanikan ketika seorang pria muda menggunakan jaket hitam tersenyum padanya. untuk apa Wu Yifan mengikutinya? Dia pun mempercepat langkahnya. Dan sialnya Yifan juga melakukan hal yang sama, mempercepat langkah tetapi tetap berusaha agar tidak mendahuluinya. Baekhyun yang khawatir dikerjai lagi oleh pria itu, menghentikan langkahnya. Begitu pula dengan Yifan, dia melakukan hal yang sama. Baekhyun yang sudah tak tahan dengan kelakuan Yifan, kemudian berbalik dan menghampirinya.

"Yifan-ssi, kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Baekhyun penuh emosi.

"Jangan marah-marah, aku tidak mengikutimu kok," jawab Yifan enteng.

"Tidak mengikuti bagaimana? Aku melihatmu mengikutiku sejak tadi," bentak Baekhyun.

Yifan membuka retsleting jaketnya dan memperlihatkan seragam sekolah yang dia kenakan. Baekhyun hanya bisa terperangah, melihat seragam yang dipakai Yifan sama dengan yang ia kenakan.

"Sekolah Menengah Kejuruan Nam San. Kita satu sekolah dan aku sunbaemu," sahut Yifan bangga. "Jadi, aku tidak mengikutimu bocah manis. Kita hanya satu arah dan... Oh ya, selamat karena kita akan selalu bertemu baik di rumah dan di sekolah."

"Menyebalkan!" umpat Baekhyun.

"Heh? Tak kusangka kau akan mengumpat seperti itu. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin berterima kasih padamu, karena kau tidak mengadu bahwa aku yang sudah menempelkan permen karet dirambutmu."

Baekhyun makin menatap Yifan dengan penuh amarah, "Apa salahku padamu? Aku bahkan tak begitu mengenalmu, aku bahkan belum berkata sesuatu yang kau selalu mengerjaiku."

"Justru itu, karena kau tak melakukan kesalahan!"

Baekhyun semakin heran dengan perkataan Yifan, dia sudah ingin menangis tetapi tak ingin melakukannya di hadapan Yifan. Tidak akan pernah.

"Baekhyun, rambutmu keren. Walau tetap saja aku tak suka!"

"Apa urusanmu? Ini rambutku, walau kau tak suka. Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu."

Yifan tersenyum, senyuman dia memang sangat ingin membuat Baekhyun menangis.

"Sudahlah aku jalan duluan, nanti malah terlambat lagi," Yifan pun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

"Hari pertama sekolah, hari pertama kita melakukan rapat resmi klub teater setelah libur panjang," ujar Chanyeol riang.

"Benar-benar! Baru juga masuk hari ini, seluruh mata pelajaran langsung terisi semua. PR-PR pun semuanya langsung dikumpul.T ak adakah yang masih menginginkan liburan?" sahut Luhan pedas.

"Guru-guru kita memang sangat bersemangat dalam mengajar," timpal Chanyeol.

"Iya, tak satupun yang bolos. Menyebalkan!" sahut Luhan lagi.

"Sekolah kita kan memang seperti itu," balas Kyungsoo. "Luhan, di mana Sehun sekarang? Kenapa dia tidak di sini? Rapatnya sebentar lagi dimulai."

"Tidak tahu, tadi dia masih di kelas saat aku mau kemari," jawab Luhan cuek.

"Tadi kulihat dia ke belakang sekolah, ke tempat pembuangan sampah," jelas Chanyeol.

"Oh, aku baru ingat kalo dia hari ini piket membersihkan mulai saja rapatnya tanpa menunggu dia," usul Luhan. Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar dering ponsel Kyungsoo.

"Ya? oh jadi kalian mau kemari? Kebetulan kami juga mau rapat klub. Ya, baiklah akan kami tunggu kedatangan kalian," ujar Kyungsoo yang kemudian menutup telponnya.

"Siapa yang menelpon, Hyung?" Tanya Luhan.

"Zang Yixing. Dia dan Kim Minseok akan kemari.Katanya ada yang mau mereka bicarakan," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apalagi? Bukankah kita sudah bertemu mereka kemarin?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Yah, kita tunggu sajalah mereka sambil menuggu Sehun selesai piket. Oh ya setelah selesai rapat kita jalan-jalan, ya?" bujuk Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah," kata Luhan dan Chanyeol bersamaan, dan kemudian teman-teman yang lain mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

.

.

"Hei," panggil Sehun sambil menepuk pundak seorang pria berambut hitam legam yang dia temukan sedang tertidur disebelah tempat sampah, tetapi tak ada respon. "Hei tuan, jangan tidur di sini," ujarnya lagi, tetapi pria itu masih tak menjawab. "tuan, kau tidak mati kan? Ayo bangun, jangan tidur di sini! Di sini kotor sekali," kali ini Sehun membangunkan pria itu sambil menepuk pipinya hingga akhirnya pria itu membuka mata dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat Sehun.

"Oh, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya pria itu sambil mencoba berdiri dan membetulkan pakaian dan rambutnya yang berantakan gara-gara tidurnya tadi.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya mau membuang sampah dan kulihat kau tidur di samping bak sampah ini. Kau tak apa-apa 'kan? Kau tak habis dikerjai 'kan?" Sehun balik bertanya .Melihat Sehun yang tampak cemas membuat pria itu tertawa.

"K-Kenapa malah tertawa? Tak ada yang lucu," dengus Sehun, dia merasa diejek.

"Oh, maaf. Terima kasih sudah membangunkanku, aku tak apa-apa. Tidak sedang dikerjai, hanya merasa lelah," pria itu menjelaskan.

"Baguslah, kalo begitu aku pergi."

"Tunggu!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun, dia mulai kesal.

"Maaf, maukah kau menemaniku di sini sebentar?" pinta pria itu.

"Maaf sekali. Aku ada rapat klub jadi harus bergegas," sahut Sehun sambil sebelumnya membungkukkan tubuhnya memohon maaf dan meninggalkan pria itu.

"Tampaknya dia tidak mengenaliku. Pria yang polos," Ujar pria itu sambil tersenyum simpul. Kemudian dia mengambil ponselnya menelpon seseorang, "Aku tidak bisa syuting hari ini, tak enak badan. Manager Ma, jemput aku sekarang," Pinta pria itu pada seseorang di seberang sana sambil tetap memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang berlari-lari kecil dan semakin menjauh darinya.

.

.

.

.

Luhan POV

"Maaf, aku terlambat," kata Sehun saat membuka pintu ruang klub teater. "Maaf sekali, aku sungguh menyesal," kali ini dia membungkukkan badannya sangat memohon.

"Sudahlah Sehun, cepat duduk!" perintahku. Sehun pun menarik kursinya yang berada di sampingku. Dia duduk kemudian mengeluarkan buku catatan, agenda rapat, dan pulpen dengan terburu-buru.

"Maafkan keterlambatanku," kata Sehun lagi.

"Tak apa, rapat juga belum dimulai. Masih menunggu Zang Yixing dan Kim Minseok," jelas Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah, aku tidak enak jika kalian belum memulai rapat hanya karena menungguku."

"Sehun, kau tahu kan. Biarpun seribu tahun kau akan selalu kutunggu," kata Kyungsoo bermaksud menggoda Sehun.

"Ehm... Uhuk, uhuk. Aduh kenapa tenggorokanku jadi gatal ya," selip Chanyeol.

Anggota klub yang sedari tadi asyik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing pun ikut tertawa, terlebih melihat Sehun yang salah tingkah. Salah satu dari mereka pun kemudian menyeletuk, "Sehun, Kyungsoo sunbae sedang menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Ayo diterima! Dia sudah tidak akan lama lagi di sekolah ini. Ayolah, kami sangat ingin melihat kalian berkencan!"

"Hei, hei! Kalian ini dongsaeng-dongsaeng kurang ajar. Jangan menggoda mereka seperti itu, kasian Kyungsoo. Belum tentu juga Kyungsoo sungguhan, dia berkata seperti itu supaya Sehun tidak perlu meminta maaf terus," sewot Chanyeol dengan polosnya. Dia tidak tahu jika sebenarnya yang dikatakan teman-teman yang lain adalah kenyataan. Aku sendiri makin terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

Kulihat Kyungsoo hyung hanya tersenyum simpul. Dan Sehun, dia menutupi wajahnya dengan buku. Lagi-lagi aku tak mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya karena aku merasakan tangan Sehun yang bebas sedang meraih tanganku. Menggenggam dan menaruh di pangkuannya. Tak ada yang melihat apa dilakukannya padaku karena terhalang meja. Aku menghentikan tawaku dan memandangi Sehun yang masih menutupi wajahnya dengan kemudian dia menaruh buku itu dan mulai memandangiku. Aku mendengar dia berkata dengan perlahan dan lirih, " Sudah tak marah lagi kan?"

Aku tak menjawabnya, kutundukkan wajahku dan masih membiarkan dia menggenggam jari jemariku. Bahkan aku merapatkan dudukanku dengannya agar kami bisa semakin dekat. Dia tersenyum dengan kelakuanku, tetapi aku tetap pura-pura acuh agar tak ada yang menyadari apa yang sedang kami lakukan. Entah kenapa semakin hari aku menyadari jika aku dan Sehun semakin sering melakukan kontak fisik seperti ini. Padahal sebelumnya kami masih saling dingin, sekarang Sehun semakin sering menunjukkan sisi manisnya dan aku pun membiarkan diriku memang seperti ini yang seharusnya kami lakukan. Kami sudah menikah dan bersikap saling mesra itu hal yang wajar. Walaupun kami menikah bukan karena sejak awal kami saling mencintai.

Aku mencoba memandangi Sehun. Memandangi lekuk wajahnya dari samping. Memperhatikannya dan kembali kupalingkan wajahku darinya saat mataku mulai terpaku di bibirnya. Aku mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Hormonku tampaknya sedang bekerja sangat keras saat ini, di bayanganku mulai muncul pikiran bahwa aku ingin menciumnya. Kali ini bukan seperti di pikiranku tadi pagi yang hanya ingin mencium pipi, tetapi sekarang aku juga ingin mencium bibirnya. Aku mencoba melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya tapi tak bisa, aku sadar aku mulai berpikiran tidak-tidak karena sentuhan ini. 'Sehun, kau tidak berpikiran yang sama denganku 'kan?' Sehun bahkan tidak sedang memperhatikanku, dia sedang asik benar-benar pandai menyembunyikan keadaan, aku mencoba menarik tanganku lagi tapi tetap tidak bisa. Aku pun menyerah membiarkan tangannya mempermainkan tanganku walau dampaknya aku semakin tidak bisa duduk tenang.

"Kita sudah menunggu setengah jam," gumam Chanyeol.

"Sebentar lagi mereka sampai kok," sahut Kyungsoo.

Dan perkataan Kyungsoo benar, tak lama kemudian terlihat pintu terbuka dan dua orang yang kami tunggu datang juga.

"Annyeonghaseyo," sapa Minseok dan Jin Rin pada kami. Sehun melepaskan tanganku saat mereka berjalan melewati tempat duduk kami. Dia pintar sekali mengatasi keadaan ini. Sementara aku? Aku masih tidak bisa meredakan degup jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya hingga sepanjang jalannya rapat aku tidak merasakan ketenangan.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi keputusan rapat hari ini, kita akan mengadakan audisi pemain hari sabtu. Dilaksanakan di ruang klub SMA Paran. Dan untuk masalah dana, akan dibahas di rapat internal bidang Humdan. Kalian punya waktu dua hari untuk melaksanakan rapat bidang dan jangan lupa setiap kalian mengadakan rapat bidang, aku, bendahara dan seketaris wajib tahu dan diundang," jelasku, "Oke, kita tutup pertemuan kita hari ada yang dipermasalahkan lagi, bukan?"

"Sudah, tidak ada masalah lagi. Lagipula sudah jam enam sore," sahut Chanyeol.

"Ah, Kita tidak jadi jalan-jalan, setelah ini aku langsung ke bimbingan belajar. Apa aku bolos saja ya?" guman Kyungsoo.

"Ya, baiklah aku tutup rapat hari ini, sampai ketemu lagi besok," tutupku.

"Luhan, kami duluan ya," pamit teman-teman klub.

"Ya," sahutku sambil tetep membereskan catatanku. Untung saja dengan perasaan yang amburadul ini aku masih bisa memimpin rapat, ilmu aktingku saat ini memang berguna.

"Luhan, belum selesai ya? Aku ke kelas dulu, ada barang yang ketinggalan, tunggu aku di gerbang ya," pinta Sehun.

"Ya," aku menjawab pendek. Tinggal aku sendirian di ruang klub ini. Dengan cepat kurapikan barang-barangku dan mulai beranjak pergi setelah mengunci pintu ruang klub teater yang terletak di lantai lima. Aku menuruni tangga sendirian, masih terdengar riuh dari setiap ruangan yang kulewati, bukan hanya aku yang belum pulang rupanya. Ketika tiba di lantai dua, aku melihat Kim Minseok sedang sendirian, dia terlihat seperti menunggu seseorang.

"Minseok-ssi, belum pulang? Menunggu siapa?" tanyaku.

"Yang aku tunggu itu kau, lama sekali sih," jawabnya.

"Kau kan tidak bilang akan menungguku, jadi aku tak tau. Memangnya Yixing kemana?"

"Dia sudah kusuruh pulang duluan, aku memang sengaja tidak bilang menunggumu supaya kau terkejut. Tapi ternyata di sekolah ini sampai jam segini pun masih saja banyak orang ya. Padahal aku mau menakut-nakutimu."

Aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya, " Minseok-ssi, seharusnya kau yang ketakutan, kau kan bukan siswa sini, aku sih sudah terbiasa."

"Ya, memang tidak lucu jika kau yang ketakutan," gumamnya.

"Hmm, lalu mengapa menungguku?"

"Aku mau mentraktirmu, lagipula ada yang mau kubicarakan berdua saja."

"Tapi aku pulang dengan teman, aku masih menunggunya," tolakku.

"Hanya teman kan, bukan pacar? Jadi tak masalah, bilang saja kau ada urusan penting, jadi harus pulang duluan," bujuknya.

"Apa pembicaraannya sangat penting?"

"Sangat penting," tegas Minseok.

"Baiklah."

Aku pun terbujuk mengikutinya. Lantas aku mengirimkan sms pada Sehun, memberitahunya aku pulang duluan. Dengan jujur kukatakan padanya bahwa aku pergi bersama Minseok karena ada pembicaraan penting. Sehun tidak membalas, aku yakin dia mengerti.

.

.

.

.

"Es krim coklat di sini enak ya," kata Minseok.

"Hei! Sekarang cepat katakan, hal penting apa yang mau kau bicarakan tadi?" sahutku.

"Kau terburu-buru sekali sih."

"Ini sudah pukul tujuh malam, aku harus cepat pulang dan mengerjakan tugas," aku sangat kesal dengan sikapnya yang sangat santai.

"Baiklah. Kenapa kemarin tidak menelponku?"

Aku berdecak kesal, dia masih tidak memulai pembicaraan yang dibilangnya penting itu, "Minseok-ssi, aku harus pulang. Cepat! Langsung to the point saja, jangan berbelit-belit lagi!"

"Justru itu yang ingin kubicarakan makanya aku mengajakmu kemari"

"Itu bukan pembicaraan yang mengharuskan aku meninggalkan temanku untuk pergi bersamamu!"

"Bagiku ini penting. Aku bukanlah orang yang sembarangan memberikan nomor ponselku. Aku hanya memberikannya pada orang yang kusuka," penjelasannya ini membuatku kaget.

"Maksudku di sini, aku ingin menjalin hubungan yang baik denganmu. Bagaimanapun juga kita adalah ketua klub, dan pergelaran ini bukan hal yang mudah. Ini kerja sama sekolah kita yang pertama kali, dan aku ingin drama kita sukses, kau mengerti maksudku 'kan?"

"Aku mengerti. Maaf,"

"Luhan-ie, boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?" pintanya yang kujawab dengan anggukan cepatku. "Aku harap di drama kali ini, kaulah yang menjadi tokoh utama wanitanya. Kau tau? Aku selalu menonton pertunjukan drama sekolahmu dan aku sangat suka dengan setiap penampilanmu. Kau sangat hebat dan aku ingin kita bisa menjadi rekan. Aku ingin kau berperan sebagai Juliet karena yang akan menjadi Romeonya adalah aku."

"A-Aku pria, Minseok-ssi,"

"Tapi kau cantik, kau bisa mengikuti audisi menjadi juliet,"

"Hmm, aku tidak yakin. Aku lebih suka dengan peranku sebagai sutradara. Aku malah berpikir ingin menyerahkan peran itu kepada Huang Zi Tao, sayangnya aku belum bertemu dengannya."

" Tidak. Aku tidak ingin Zi Tao! Kaulah yang cocok memerankannya, kau bisa angkuh, cantik dan anggun sekaligus. Aku hanya ingin Zi Tao memerankan Rosaline, lagipula dengan jadwalnya yang sangat padat sebagai artis, sangat sulit untuk memintanya mengatur waktu jika dia mau bergabung."

Aku terdiam memikirkan kata-katanya. Romeo dan Juliet sebuah kisah klasik yang akan kami angkat menjadi pertunjukan di akhir tahun nanti .Aku juga menginginkan peran itu, tapi aku ragu apakah teman-teman yang lain akan menyetujui keinginanku ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba, aku akan ikut audisinya .Aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik."

"Kau pasti bisa. Semangat! Sekarang cepat habiskan es krimmu, sudah mulai meleleh ," tunjuk Minseok.

.

.

.

.

"Rumahmu yang mana?" tanya Minseok.

"Minseok-ssi, cukup sampai sini saja. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku."

" Jadi, kita sudah sampai?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Belum. Masih lima rumah lagi. Tapi sampai sini saja."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit."

"Minseok-ssi, hati-hati. Terima kasih dengan es krimnya."

"Ya."

Aku memandangi punggungnya yang semakin menjauh .Ketika dia sudah tak terlihat, aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju rumah, dan menyadari ada seorang pria yang berjalan menyusulku.

"Siapa pria itu?" tanyanya.

"Temanku. Kujelaskan pun kau tak akan kenal," sahutku ketus.

"Kau tahu? Sehun sangat mencemaskanmu, dari tadi dia menelponmu tapi tak kau angkat. Kau–Huh, kau sedang berselingkuh ya?" Yifan ahjussi menatapku dengan pandangan menghakimi.

"Ahjussi, jangan berbicara seenaknya!" teriakku.

"Aku berbicara kenyataan. Tadi aku mendengar es krim. Itu artinya kalian habis jalan bersama, itu kencan namanya. Kau sudah menikah, jika kencan dengan pria lain selain suamimu, itu namanya berselingkuh," jelasnya.

"Aku tak mau mendengar ocehanmu, lagipula aku sudah bilang pada Sehun kalau aku akan pergi dengan pria tadi."

Aku berlari cepat meninggalkannya, aku ingin segera sampai rumah. Dan ketika kubuka pintu pagar rumahku, kulihat Sehun sedang duduk di depan pintu. Dan tatapannya... penuh dengan amarah.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana? Kurang gregret kah? Moment hunhan sama krisbaek kurang? Hwhwhw maaf otak author lagi buntu :3 gomawo atas readers yg ngasih reviews, walaupun ada beberapa yg ga sempet author bales ._.

Mind to review? ;;)


End file.
